Avatar's Adventure
by Lakija X
Summary: A story that will generally follow the storyline... but with crazy humorous twists and lots of fun! Maybe even romance! A must-read!
1. The Adventure Begins

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang's Adventure

Author's Notes: I'm well aware that the cartoon just came out, but I love it. It may not be a Japanese Anime (To my knowledge… ;;) but it's okay.

I plan to follow the whole series. It will be fun. I think I'll make it an adventure/romance/humor story. Can I do that?

Katara:

Chapter One: The Monastery

After we left the Fire Nation's war vessel, I listened to an excited Aang tell me about Hog Monkeys.

"And when you jump on their backs, they like to buck you off really quick. It's so fun! I'll let you go first when we get there to repay you for showing me how to ride the penguins."

I smiled at Aang.

"Oh! That sounds fun! I can't wait Aang!"

Sokka frowned.

"Of course. You guys love to bring up things that really make me nervous. Doesn't the word DANGER bring up anything that resembles 'caution' and 'beware'?"

I rolled my eyes.

Of course, Aang just smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry Sokka. You can spend time at the Gypsy Town…"

"Gypsy?" Sokka drooled.

Aang failed to see what was so fun about that.

"Yeah. They're nice, but still I don't like them too much. They have on too many different perfumes."

Sokka was entranced. "Gypsies. Loads and loads of cute girls. I can't wait to ride those hog monkeys!"

Aang realized that whatever was so good about gypsies, riding the hog monkeys to get to them would be a blast!

"So, now we're headed for the monastery! I want to see what the monks are up to these days… if they're there, that is." Aang sighed.

I patted his back. "Don't worry Aang. I'm sure that something important will still be there for you. Just you wait!"

Aang smiled.

"You're right Katara. It'll be alright."

Sokka's mouth twitched. His nose made an unusual sound, and I knew what was coming…

"KATARA AND AANG SITTIN IN A TREE!"

I hit Sokka on the head with his own boomerang.

He continued to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he yelled.

I continued to pound him.

"Alright! Alright!" he promised. "Man Katara. My head is throbbing now. Where's the aspirin!"

I sniffed. "Serves you right Sokka."

Aang laughed.

"That's a nice song… It reminds me of the Freakishly Huge Gorillas in the Earth Nation. I can't wait to show them to you. _They_ kiss in trees and stuff."

Sokka's smiles flipped upside down, his eyes growing at an SD rate.

"Fre…freakishly huge?" he whispered.

We arrived at the monastery in a few hours…

* * *

Author's Notes: That was boring wasn't it?

Well I guess when I figure out what happens next, I'll continue, right? Hahaha!

Now you guys can go back in forth between the only two stories on **Fanfiction** about Avatar: The Last Crusade… I mean! Airbender! Airbender… gotta remember that!

Lakija XD


	2. Much Love for YOU!

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for helping me out. Now this story will NOT be exactly like the show, because… I said so! So there! -

Thanks to:

Sirenmirgirl: Alright, thanks for the basics of the episode. It was easy to understand what was happening in there. So Thankies a whole lot. And also for the name of the munkee thing. Momo, was it?

Outlawarcher: Thank you for the various names most of all. Even if you're unsure of the spelling, I'll accept them. doesn't exactly give us in-depth plots info on the show, so really, who knows how to spell any of this crazy stuff!

Also, thanks for the name of that fire guy. So hot. (Sorry bout that. I love bishies, evil or not). His name's Zoku right?

Mermaid Ninja: That's the whole episode in a nutshell right there. You summed up the whole darn episode in one sentence. What's your secret huh? I can use that technique when I write book reports and stuff… _the possibilities…_

Mutant Chick: Where in the world do _I _begin? Wow! Wowowowowow! Thanks a bunch! That was very in-depth of you! Cool to the tenth power! Speechless now. Must write other thing now.

Tamurl: Thanks for the advice. Very happy! (Also, see "DannyPhantom…", sentence one) I'll remove that chappie. But will anyone still get to review? .

Vash **and** Nina Wyndia The Third: I still couldn't see the episodes! T.T But it's alright. The info I received shall help! Thankies!

Echo Ghost: WOW! You're really GREAT! Thanks so much! You helped a whole LOT! I am funny, if I do say so myself. ANYWAYS (You're not the only one who's stuck on "anyway". My little sister gets tired of it!)… you gave me a lot of info. Let's just really hope that nobody from the admin (thanx again Tamurl!) gets mad because of the chappie and these freakin' long reviews I put you guys up to! Lol

And yes. I do look like this: 9.9…or this…Q.Q…and this…U.U zzzz

And possibly this… O.O (no more coffee…)

Triquetraperson: Thanks for the wonderful insight on the fight between Zoku and his teacher-guy. Personally, I hate anyone who dares try and take away a bounty of any kind from my Zoku baby! I mean… all of our Zoku… (grumbles…_Why can't I have him?_) Thanx a MILLION DOLLARS! ..

Annie: Another full review. Phew! I'm so gonna give you guys a present. When I find some picies of Zoku, and Avatar, and Katara, I'll make wallpapers for all of the people with active e-mail addresses. Thanks. You told it almost like a story. I'll make a much more structured story thanks to YOU: D

AnimeDutchess: Another ONE! Thanks a Bunch! You guys are so amazing! I learned another new thing by reading your review. Sokka gets a fruit to eat! Yay! You are soooooooo nice! Thanks!

Under It All: Captain looks like a freakin Dynasty Warrior for Pete's sake! Lol I love Zuko too. PZ is an exiled prince? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Noooo "effin" way! That makes me so angry! I'm going to do something about it too! Just wait and see! (See thanks to "Gary loves sporks")

Som E. Thing: I've got the best story. I've got the best story… (5 hours later) I've got the best story! I've… ow! Hey! Don't you throw that remote controller at me again. OW! Stop hitting me with that! (Was hit so much, go drunk)

Don't hit me… with… that dang re-mocha-moe-troler no more…(faints… )

Dannyphantomsgf: You're not the only one who gets tired of signing in trust me. Thanks for that. Don't scratch your brain for me! Until tomorrow that it's. I might need some info or something… you'll help me right? Right?

Gary loves sporks: Okay. I will, for **you** and **everyone** else, but especially you… MAKE A FIC ABOUT **_ZOKU_**! Yes, I will! In fact, look for it now or tomorrow! It's called the fire within. It will be awesome. Look for it anytime

Aang&KatarFan: Someone's after Aang? Besides Zoku? Or just Zoku? I dunno. Thanks for the info. I am so happy that you guys reviewed and stuff. Every review came with another piece of info that someone else left out. Isn't that awesome?

Lhaewen: Thanks for your info. I love the emphasis on the-commander-is-such-a-geek-compared-to-sexy-Zuko-and-he-really-sucks factor. I better update! Yes ma'am! I will! Lol

Saphire Sprite: Me too! I love when Sokka is outnumbered too! When you read the next chappie, he'll have a little help you know.

I should Be Studying: Me too… I mean! XD… anyways (Echo Ghost… here I go again…)… I bet the fandom will grow. With a sexy beast like Zoku, it's only a matter of time… and how well the viewer can see his face! XD

CoolkidSam: Was it funny? Really? Well, I haven't even warmed up yet. In fact, I wrote that story while my substitute rambled on about calling the school board on my loud, obnoxious class… am I in trouble, you think?

HeyNinaProductions: Wait no MORE! Next Chappie is HERE! It is… really.

Why are you still here? GO! Read the next chapter…

You just don't give up do you. Stop staring at me like that… why are you following me? LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT! LOL

Anonymous- Im not telling intull the day comes that I should tmeell thy na:

Blah blah blah. XD… lol… … I can't help it because my story is boring… or can I? How do I do it? Don't worry. Everything will be all good when you read the next chapter.

So jump up on it!

Tf-fan: Everything in your review was.. sniff… so nice to hear! **Sniffles**… My story… and the gorillas… it was all so… nice! Thank you so much. I feel the love! (ROFL)

For Zoku… and Dante… and Riku… and all my darn reviewers! T.T

HarrySlytherinson: Thanks to you, my fanfic will feature at least ONE KISS!

Mwahahahahaha! You have created a monster! I am started AGAIN!

(See my other fanfics, preferably **_One More Chance_**: Chapter 3, even if you don't know about the game. Romantic, that it is! -)

Coolgamer282000: Thanks so much! You know you'll hear an earful later! It never fails! Every story, you're there! Every frickin step of the way! (sniffs, holding a red butterfly, a lock of silver hair, and a picture of a Jagan eye) All of those freaky sounding objects obviously have something to do with the stories I wrote…

Arekisu: Yep! You have to wait three days. I was frickin mad when I had to wait to put up a Fatal Frame story back then. It's nerve racking! Thanks for the nice words. I feel amped!

Xhiddenshadowx: I shall continue! Yes. I hate to keep you guys waiting, but my mouth swelled up like a balloon. Because, being fourteen, I'm growing in my second mole…er… molar! Yeah! Thatz the one. It hurts like he…

Dr. Evans: You should watch the show... Oh who am I to talk. i didn't even see the second episode yet!

decemberbliss: You haven't seen cute until you've seen... my other writing... Well, don't worry. I live for pleasing people who appreciate good writing and anime and bishounen and cute boys and stuff! - Ans not in that order. And of course, not altogether. They can be separate!

NeoBlaze: In my stories, miraculous things happen. Have you ever heard of Raven and Hiei? XD Maybe Aang will end up being a year or two older than Katara here. Who knows? I don't...

kilala63: Oh yeag! Aang taught Katara how to ride the penguins! I love this show too. It is precious. It reminds me of... well, something... I can't place it.

liz: I love this show, once again! - It is so cute. I think I'll love not only Aang/Katara, but Zoku/OC...

Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc.: Ditto. Me lovie these pairings. You guys are really inspiring me to speinkle shooger and Zoku... I mean... spice... all over my story!

Red Hawk K'sani: I'm so funny! XD I'm also happy as hel... well, you know! I have much more in store for you guys!

WELL! If I missed anyone, I will get you next chapter. Promise. I just didn't get to download the third page of my reviews. I didn't forget you!


	3. The Southern Temple

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang's Adventures

A/N: I'm so amped to type out the whole authors notes… I just did…. Anyways (Everytime I say that, I will remember you, Echo Ghost! Did I mention I like ghosts? I don't believe I did… well… I like ghosts! So there:D)

Anyways… (EG...)… What I wanted to say before I so rudely interrupted myself was that this chapter is one I tried my best to carry out. So be gentle. -

It is to _flow _into the next chappie, when I put it up, that is...

* * *

Katara:

Chapter: What is This?

"I'm soooooo hungry… and you guys wouldn't let me sing K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Sokka complained. He yawned loudly. I looked at Sokka, awaiting more.

"I know Appa is just a flying cow can't he sing or something?"

I glared. "Sokka, Appa is a _bison. _Not a cow."

"So? I want to hear some music. Sing or something Katara," Sokka suggested. I blushed.

"Nah… that's alright…" I stuttered.

Aang smiled at me. "If you don't wanna sing, I'll do it. I know hundreds of songs."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here's one of my favorites: I will dedicate… and sacrifice my every, thing for just a second's worth… of how my story's ending. I wish I could rule, the directions that I take, and all the choices that I make… won't end up all for nothing! Show me what it's for!"

"Aang? What song is that?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! Don't worry about that. I'll sing another song for you though: Some people want it all! But I don't…. want nuthin at all! If it ain't you baby! If I ain't got you baby!"

"Aang that's a nice one! Where did it come from?"

"My Ipod…" he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Hey Sokka? What's an Ipod?" I asked.

Sokka poked out his lips. "Beats me… hey, sing another song. You're good at this, even if your voice is kinda squeaky…"

"Alright, one more: When there's trouble you know who to call! TEEN TITANS! From their tower they can see it all! TEEN TITANS! When there's evil on the attack, you rest cause they got your back. Cause when the world has heroes on patrol… TEEN TITANS GOOOO!"

Aang smiled from ear to ear. "That was my favorite TV show of all time!" he exclaimed.

"I wish I knew what a TV was…" I hinted. Aang didn't catch the clue.

"Me too!" he replied.

(Grumble…)

* * *

We came upon the Southern Air Temple. It stood amidst the clouds. I stared in awe as I realized that we could, and might, come face to face with another bender.

We landed, where Aang decided to make a fire. Unfortunately, he used the wrong fuel.

"AANG! That's my lunch! YOU Burned my LUNCH!" Sokka cried.

Aang smiled. "Sorry Sokka. I didn't know," he apologized. I laughed at the two.

"Sokka, you have to let Aang warm up. We are used to the cold, even though Aang was the one stuck in a glacier… "

We sat around the fire for a minute, before Aang began to get depressed.

"There's no one here… I thought that they'd all still be here, waiting for me. Maybe we should take a look around some more…" Aang suggested. I looked at him, a bit worried.

* * *

"Hey! Katara! This is Air Ball!" he yelled. Sokka had found a game in the temple when we began to search. He figured Aang would be happier if we played a game. Aang motioned frantically for me to follow him. I eagerly joined them.

Air Ball was a sport where you try to get a ball through a hoop. I ah… think it's like the sport called basketball, or soccer maybe.

We all began to play after a while. We were having a lot of fun, when Sokka was knocked back for a second. I glanced at him.

"Aang, give me a second. I'm gonna check on Sokka."

Aang smiled. "Alright Katara. I'll be right here," he replied. Aang began to play by himself for a second or so.

I walked over to Sokka. "You okay Sokka?" I asked. He frowned.

"I'm okay, but what's this thing? It this like… a Firebender helmet? Katara… if this is… that means-"

"That we can't tell Aang!" I exclaimed. I snatched the helmet. "If he sees this, he'll die."

"Yeah, you're right. You know this means that the Fire Nation came here…" Sokka trailed off.

"And wiped out every Airbender. Crap!" I finished. I gave Sokka back the helmet

Right then, Aang became suspicious, and walked toward us. I hit the helmet from Sokka's hands and covered it with some snow with my Waterbending. Unfortunately, I think I gave Sokka frostbite when I covered him with snow too…

"Great Katara! You're getting better every time!" he clapped. Phew!

* * *

"My teacher was the greatest ever. He taught me a lot," Aang said quietly. I listened intently and we entered the actual monastery. It was SO elaborate.

"You know. These temples always reminded me of Final Fantasy X," Aang said. Huh?

There were HUGE doors at the end of the hallway. I was in awe at the sheer size of them. Aang scrunched his eyebrows a little.

"My master told me to come into this chamber once. I never did enter. Maybe I should try that now, right?" Aang asked to no one in particular. He glanced at me.

"Will you and Sokka come with me?" he asked.

I nodded. Sokka put his hands behind his head, his stomach rumbling. "I don't care. The first edible thing I see, I'm going to wolf it down," he commented. Brothers…

Inside the chamber, my breath caught in my throat. Statues. A lot of extravagant statues. They all looked slightly like Aang.

Aang walked toward the statues, looking at them. His hand swept one. "Wow…they're still here..." he whispered.

I breathed in sharp breath. Had I been holding it?

"What…Who, are they? Is that a Firebender?" I asked.

Sokka snorted. "Isn't it obvious? These are the past Avatars… or Aangs. Duh!" Sokka yawned.

"That one's a Waterbender Katara, and that one right there's an Earthbender."

I looked at Sokka. He wasn't so stupid I guess…

Aang was about to say something when some sort of creature sprang from the back of the statues. Aang perked up immediately.

"A monkey! A lemur!" he exclaimed.

Sokka's eyes widened. "Pot-au-feu! Yakitori! Think of the possibilities! All the foods I can COOK! Oh yeah! Here Mr. Lemur!"

(**Pot-au-feu:** a French dish made by boiling **_meat_** and vegetables.)

(**Yakitori:** a dish of marinated chunks of _**meat**._)

Aang and Sokka chased after the little animal all the way to the edge of a mountain or something like that. I don't quite remember. I did, however, notice a small medallion from the Fire Nation on the ground. I bent down to admire it. I wondered where it came from… Probably from one of the soldiers, duh… but I knew that it was much too… feminine to have been from a soldier. I placed the medal in a small pouch I carry with me.

I heard some commotion in the tent after a while.

"Sokka! Aang! What's going on?" I yelled. No answer.

I made my way, safely mind you, down the side of the cliff. Upon my arrival, Sokka was blasted back into me by a sudden rush of wind.

"Aaah! Katara!" he yelled. I struggled to move Sokka. He held his abdomen in pain as I sat him upright.

"Wha happened? Where's Aang!" I asked frantically. I looked ahead of me. There was a tent. It was really looking bad though. So much wind…

"Aang! He's going ballistic! There were skeletons, and stuff… his master was killed Katara. That Firebender guy is so going to find us if that little monk doesn't calm down!" Sokka shouted above the wind through gritted teeth.

I laid him down, and started to run for the tent.

"Aang! Please calm down!" I pleaded. Aang was suspended within an orb of wind that I think was eroding the ground. The things in the tent were being destroyed with Aang's every heartbeat.

(A/N: I swear, I don't know what to write that will be exactly like the show. Bear with me! -)

Aang's eyes and the arrows on his body were glowing. I gasped.

"Aang! I'm sorry that your master was killed, but you need to be calm!" I yelled.

No response.

"I know you're hurting right, now… I know how it feels to have someone you love die. My…m… mom… she died. I know how you feel…" I uttered.

Aang's face remained dormant, without any emotion. I knew though, that I had to keep trying.

"Aang… Come on. I need you. I need you to open your eyes and try to calm down. We… have to save the world from the Firebenders together… I don't want you to be sad anymore…" I whispered, lowering my head. Aang was way to peaceful and sweet to be so depressed.

In seconds, I felt the wind dying down. My eyes raised back to see Aang floating forlornly in midair, his body twisting gymnastically. I put my arms out as Aang fluttered into them.

"Good Aang… I'm proud of you…" I murmured. Aang's eyes opened.

"Hi Katara. Where's Sokka?" he uttered with a smile.

I smiled at him. "He's resting outside. He had a bit of an accident."

"That's good… I mean… bad. Heh heh." Aang used his Airbending to float out of my arms andout of the tent. I smiled, followed him out.

* * *

The lemur was caught in time... by Aang. Aang named it Momo. Don't be sad for Sokka though. Momo brought him a nice juicy fruit! -

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That's all until next chappie, which will be up quick. How'd I do?

Lakija X)

Don't forget to review, and check the second chapter for a surprise or something or other…


	4. Pyre in Kyoshi PART 1

Avatar's Adventure 

Author's Notes: I will love you guys forever if you read and reviewed my new story, **_The Fire Within._** It's about Zuko, of course, and he will go along the storyline. Please read!

Anyways, this chapter is about Kyoshi Island, duh. Usually, I would write something serious. I'm not used to humorous stories. But I can pull something off, right? Uh huh! But I will tell you guys this: the whole story will not be humorous. We want romance too, right? And that is my specialty **_by far_**. So I will keep some humor in here, but the story will mainly be adventurous and romantic.

You guys don't hate me right? . …T.T

As of now, Aang is older than Katara. Well… maybe anyway …Is that okay? I hope so!

* * *

**Sokka:** Well, Suki! 

I leaned back on Appa. I hoped with all of my heart that he didn't have any fleas in his fur. **Shivers**

We arrived at this island with… "things…" swimming in the water. They looked kind of dangerous is you ask me. Of course, Aang just loves things that are potentially dangerous and life-threatening… This is how we arrived. Pretty much… anyways…

Giant Koi.

Aang: Hey Katara! What are you doing?

Katara: Sokka ripped his pants. I'm sewing them up.

Aang: How'd that happen?

Katara: Doesn't matter. Need to sew.

Aang: Wanna see a trick?

Sokka: I don't think she wants to see anything right now.

Aang: Why not? Is she grumpy?

Katara: I'm not grumpy. Just Busy.

Aang: Oh… Look Sokka! Floating marbles!

Sokka: I've seen it already.

Aang: You guys really suck…

Sokka: What?

Aang: (snickering) Never mind…

Soon we came to the ocean where there were giant Koi swimming around in it. Man, I HATE this stuff. You guys shouldn't even be talking to me about that stuff right now.

I do not want to recap on that ordeal…

( What? I have to? (I mutter to him) In the contract? (Mutters about fine print) Darn… so if I tell the story about the girls, and the fish… so I go with her in this story…? Okay… Man, you are so mean!)

Aang: Watch me! I'm going to ride the Koi!

Sokka: Hey! Katara! He's gonna commit suicide! Come see!

Katara: Aang, now you know that's dangerous, as fun as it looks. I don't want you to kill anything, including yourself…! Actually, he's looking good out there…

* * *

Katara: Begininning of Sokka and Her

(Katara's Notes: Sokka uses a different format than me. Wonder why?)

I watched Aang as he swam along with the giant Koi. I smiled inside, but outside, I was fuming! What in the world was he trying to get himself into! Aang was driving me crazy with his dangerous little games.

I watched Aang as he ran rapidly across the water. He ran smack into Sokka. There was some giant creature or something following him.

"Goodness gracious! Aang what is that thing?" I asked.

"I dunno!" he exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

"I think we should bail, I mean… we shouldn't have stopped anyways…So let's hit the road…" Sokka warned.

* * *

Blindfolded. That's what we were. We were also tied to a beautiful statue of a woman. She looked like the young ladies whom were standing in front of us.

"Or we could stay awhile…" Sokka muttered sarcastically, now tied up. We looked at the group of girls who made Sokka feel a little kind of… inferior.

"What are you misfits doing here?" asked an old guy. I glanced at Aang.

"We came here to ride the Elephant Koi. I'm sorry…" he smiled faintly.

"Lies! I believe we should throw this little brat to the Unagi. How would you like that?" said a tough looking girl. Sokka eyed her suspiciously.

"As fun as that sounds… I really did want to ride the Koi." Aang looked from person to person. Even if about six of them looked exactly alike.

"You're probably a spy from the Fire Nation! Kyoshi has not had a battle that is part of the war yet!" replied the old man.

"Kyoshi?" asked Aang, "I know her!"

"How can you know her? She was the Avatar!"

"I'm the Avatar. That's why."

"You are not the Avatar! How can you be?" the girl who tied us up asked. She had on green robes with white makeup. Her eyelids were shadowed with a bright crimson eye shadow. She folded her arms. The girls behind her, with identical uniforms on, followed suit.

They pulled fans out, whose edges were of steel. The girls walked forward, ready to strike us.

Aang didn't explain. Instead, he used his Airbending to fly into the air, cutting the ropes on the statue

The girl backed away from Aang. She covered her mouth.

"You are! You're the Avatar!"

* * *

Later that day, Aang and I were talking. He'd shown off in front of those girls, and a few others when the village discovered the Avatar was on their island.

I myself, wasn't too keen on the idea of staying somewhere for too long. It would be a matter of time before Prince Zuko discovered our location.

We were sitting in a small house that had been set up for our accommodation. There was benefit in Aang's fame after all.

We were tasting very sweet buns when I decided to talk to Aang while his sweet tooth was in action.

"Now Aang. I don't want this newfound publicity going to your bald little head. Okay?" I warned. Of course, he said what would eventually _not _come true.

"Sure Katara. I'm just a simple monk. I won't let it go to my head."

We heard commotion outside the window. A crowd of people had formed out there. Aang's little mouth went from ear to ear. A simple monk? Or a simple pimp? (lol)

Nah… let's not get carried away…

Aang was gone for that day. I decided to look about the town. I placed my hands in my pocket, walking through the village, taking in the sights. My fingers played around with an object in my pocket. That pendant I'd found.

I pulled it out. I looked at it closely. My eyes searched all around it. There were several symbols on it. I figured that they were ancient Fire Nation characters. There were four.

I frowned. Whose pendant was it? I had to be a girl's accessory, because of the flowery flames engraved into it. but who could have lost it?

I knew that the Fire Nation had invaded the Southern Air Temple, but could a woman warrior have gone with them?

Ah! Who cared anyway? The Firebenders were all bad anyways…

"Ouch! What's your problem you little…oh…"

I bumped into a girl while I was walking. We both had toppled over onto the ground. The pendant slipped from my hands. The girl looked at me and apologized for talking so rudely.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was you. I'm Tsukiko. Everyone calls me Suki though. You must be Katara."

I glanced at her, and immediately recognized her. It was that girl who'd tied us up. She looked a little odd without her makeup and garbs on. Her face looked… plain! n.n

"Oh… yes, I'm Katara. Nice to meet you Suki! You did a fine job of schooling my older brother, Sokka."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Boys think they're so tough. Sometimes, it takes a girl to put them in their place," Suki stated, making a small muscle with her arm. I laughed. Suki smiled at me.

I was about to bid her farewell, when Suki looked at the ground. She bent to pick up the pendant.

"Hey… that new girl has one of these designs on her arm…" Suki muttered. I glanced at her.

"What new girl?" I asked.

Suki shook her head. "I don't trust her, but she's nice enough. I think that she's a Firebender, but no one on the island seems to care anymore, after Unagi let her ride it without conflict,"

I reached for the ornament. Suki handed it to me. "She stays in one of the huts we rent out to people. If you want to see her…"

"Yeah?" I coaxed her on. Suki shrugged.

"Well, it's that one right there. She stays there, with her Flying Vulpine. It's a beautiful thing, really…" Suki trailed off, pointing to a house identical to all the others. I thanked her, and she sprinted off to the local temple.

* * *

I went up to the hut, my hands clutching the ornament. Why was I seeking her out anyways?

My fists knocked on the door. I heard the loud sound echo through the tiny dwelling. Rapid steps could be heard at the door. It swung open with a whoosh.

I was standing in front of an older girl of about fifteen or more. Her skin was deep tan, with braids tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were almond-shaped, with high lashes. Characteristics of a Firebender. She was standing in a way that reminded me of … ninjas.

She looked at me.

"Hello there! May I help you?" she asked. Her voice was sure and proud. You know the type. But I sensed shyness there as well.

"Hello. I'm Katara. I'm with the Avatar."

The girl smiled. "Yes. And I'm Sun Sana. Nice to meet you. This is the last Flying Vulpine, Pyresake," Sun Sana replied.

I glanced down to see a beautiful fox with several tails. It was a glorious silver fox with sharp, SHARP! eyes that were wise. It was so big! Almost to Sun Sana's waist.

"Hello… Katara…" the vulpine muttered dreamily in a woodwind voice. "It" was a guy! He talked! Pyresake was extremely soft-spoken.

(**A/N**: If you are familiar with Akito from Fruits Basket, or Yuki, that's what I was going for. If you aren't familiar with them, chances are you are with Kurama or someone else from Yuu Yuu Hakusho. You'll be able to imagine their voices either way. If you want them to have your own voices, knock yourself out! n.n)

"Oh! Hello!" I exclaimed, stunned. Pyresake (pronounced pie-er-sah-key) smiled at me, his eyes cunning and sharp. His fur was platinum. I felt like touching it.

"Pyre, why not give her everything?" Sun Sana asked.

"Why not? She looks nice enough," he answered, his chin jutted in the air. I felt unbelievable grace emanating from him.

Speaking of emanating, a light began to emanate from Pyre. Lights engulfed him. You can pretty much imagine the scene.

Soon, I could see the shadow of a tall male figure in the light. My cheeks burned just looking at him!

The light vanished, and I was standing in front of a beautiful young-looking man. His hair was pure white, and flowing. It reached the ground, and trailed behind him.

Contrary to his fur, Pyresake was a deep tan, like Sun Sana, but darker. He seemed to be fixing his sleeves. If you can imagine, he wore loose, flowing clothes.

After he finished with his sleeve, his attention was directed toward me. He smiled.

"And this is everything. Like what you see?" Pyre asked. He began to braid his hair. I just shuddered. Was it possible to be that beautiful? Obviously…

It was a bit of a shock to meet Pyresake. He was outgoing, and I loved him already! Not that kind of love. The kind you get from having an older brother. Oh… I have one already… well…

I didn't discuss too much with her after meeting Pyresake. She had to "go off" somewhere. She left so suddenly, that I was left on the porch.

Pyresake... a flying vulpine... was he a human? Or a fox? Or both? From the fire nation? Was he like Appa?

I went back to the house, and then I was greeted by a woman name Kisan. She gave me a vase to fill with food for our journey.

I didn't thing too much about Pyre anymore. Until the next day, that is, when the Fire Nation invaded. He gave them a butt wupin!

* * *

Who likes Pyresake yet? Do you girls like him? Huh? I do. He's cute... well, what I think he looks like anyhow. XD

Heh. Don't worry boys, I have Sun Sana all worked out for you, I think... well, give me some pointers guys. I don't really know what you guys like... except girls in bikinis...

The next chapter is actually part two. I couldn't help putting this up NOW! I have been so busy with stuff. I'm sorry. Next Chapter is part two. I'll try to get it up by Friday, as well as a chapter for that episode Friday… ifin it happens to be new, that is.

Lakija X0D


	5. Pyre in Kyoshi PART 2

Avatar's Adventure 

Author's Notes: Part Two Is Here

Katara: Aang? Get Over Here!

After I left the marketplace, I went up to the hut to practice my Waterbending. I removed my fur coat, and poured a bowl of water. My hand swept over the bowl of water. However, it froze as I did so.

I huffed. What was I gonna do?

"Can't get it right?" said a suave voice. I whirled around, my heart pounding.

Pyresake was sitting on the windowsill.

"You scared me!" I whispered. He smiled, sliding off the windowsill

"Sorry… didn't mean to frighten you. I was just dropping by to see if you were still here. I see you are. What are you having trouble with?" he asked, looking over my shoulder. I could smell the faint scent of cinnamon, and flowers. Is that what foxes smell like?

"I'm trying to bend this water, but it's really hard."

Pyresake pushed up his sleeves. He put his arms around me. I felt my cheeks burning.

"You have to believe that your hands can mold the water. Watch me darling," Pyresake whispered.

With his cheek resting on my shoulder, I watched the bowl of water as Pyresake's hands gracefully moved over it. I noticed that he had on wooden bangles.

Soon the water was whirling around in a little cyclone that was standing straight up. Pyresake moved his hands around so that the water turned into a watery crystal-like dragon. He made it twist and turn.

I marveled at the delightful scene. He was a Waterbender! His wrist moved with such grace, the way his wrist swept and flowed made me think of Tai Chi. Pyresake sent the dragon back into the bowl.

"Wow! That was wonderful Pyresake! You're amazing

Pyresake smiled and hugged me warmly. However, I noticed that the smile he had was not suave. It was joyous, very happy. He even laughed.

"I haven't done that in such a long time… I'm forbidden," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's nothing…"

"But… why can't you bend water?" I pressed.

"Because she is a Firebender and I am a Waterbender. We are not supposed to even be together. The laws of our world have changed… from when I was.. _younger_. I used to be more happy… I even had a lot of fun with the Avatar… but now… I am engulfed in sorrow as well. And so the only way I can defend myself is doing Martial Arts. I belong to Sun Sana, like Appa belongs to Aang. Or rather, like the boomerang belongs to Sokka: I'm dispensable, disposable. Just a useless animal that is in the possession of a little girl. I must protect her, or I will die. It's my fate."

"Why will you die?" I asked.

"I will tell you _one day_… _maybe_…"

"Oh… " I moaned.

Pyresake smiled reassuringly.

"I like you a lot Katara. You're a sweet young lady. I always wished that I could have a little sister. So I could teach her to bend water, to find a boyfriend (lol), to braid her hair even. I'm an expert you know. But I don't. All of my kind are gone. They were killed by Sun Sana's kind. I will never bend water in the presence of a Firebender unless I'm killing one of them…"

Pyre's eyes began to glitter as he stood up. He walked over to the window. He leaned his hand on the sill.

"And now I'm insignificant. My kind would shun me to hell if they were aware that I was serving a Firebender… I would be rejected amongst them. Can you see why I don't fancy being her pet? It's not because she is mean, or controlling, or dangerous. It's my status that troubles me. She is a wonderfully sweet girl, but I can never be alone with her… If you can prove me wrong, God knows I will be forever grateful…"

"Do you love her?" I murmured.

"I'm much too old for her!" Pyre exclaimed, his eyes wide. That was just a fancy way to say yes. I giggled. Pyre didn't smile too much, but he did sneak a glance at me to see if I bought it.

"I do want to protect her, but the position I'm in crushes my heart under my own self-consciousness. I feel inferior, like my adoration for her is a joke. Perhaps this is why I lack the self-confidence that you have, because so many things happened to me when I was younger. Things I can never forget… no matter how hard I try."

Pyresake climbed back out of the window. I ran to the window after him. For some reason, I found myself hugging him fiercely.

Pyre slowly hugged me back. "I know Katara. I know… Thank you so much for caring. Maybe… I need to just talk to Sun Sana… or… something…So we can be on the same page with each other…" Pyre whispered. He put his face on my head momentarily, kissing my forehead.

"I really appreciate your concern a lot… I will address Sun Sana about possibly coming with you and Aang and Sokka. I wish to protect the lot of you as well as her. I think I owe you something for talking to me. No one knows this much about me but you."

Pyre let me go, and waved to me.

He leapt to the next buildings.

Somehow, I was going to have to get this Sun Sana to realize that no matter how pleasant Pyre was in her presence, he was hurting inside.

* * *

_The Fire Nation attacked Kyoshi. Pyre was nowhere to be found… Where's he GO?_Sun Sana: Meeting the Prince… Again

Pyresake disappeared on me after that girl left. I think he took a liking to her. I wanted him to come back to me though. I needed his help. : '(

I was at the house, sharpening Pyresake's spear. I love doing that, because he uses it a lot. We never stay in the same spot, so we both like to find and sell fruits. He likes to chop them with his spear, or ward off angry fiends. Pyresake is strongly against killing animals though. I wonder why…? OH YEAH! He's like…a fox… 6.6

What I wanted him to help me with was my hair.

I fumbled 'round with it till I found a style that was somewhat like Pyresake would do. Sighing, I placed my hand on my head. The Avatar was here? Wow! O.O

I realized what this meant! They were going to save the world from the clutched of the Fire Nation. Yippee…

I wasn't all that enthusiastic. I mean, the Fire Nation was controlling the world, but I was a Firebender. So excuse me for not feeling totally happy. However… I also wanted to protect the nice peoples from the really bad ones, so I decided that I was gonna just… you know… kill some stuff.

So… that's how come I went outside and found people screaming. I rolled my eyes. I was just gonna have to take up on that promise…

* * *

A/N: Katara just has to help Pyresake! Who knew he was feeling so terrible inside?

In other news, I'm not going through the whole part with the invasion of the Fire Nation. I don't need to, because everything will be exactly the same that way: Katara will be Waterbending again with her newfound knowledge given to her by Pyre. Aang will go off like a little boy. They will see each other again, and then they will save everyone from the Fire Nation. The end!

Except… that Sun Sana will be fighting her own kind next chappie! She'll fight side by side with her protector!

Next chapter, coming up. Sorry these were so late. I was subscribing to deviantart;it's a very nice site. I even posted up some wallpapers! I'm under my same name. Coolness…

Also, I'm busy at the fatal frame section here. It's hard juggling stories, and doing things here, 'cuase there's no forum or anything...

Lakija X (


End file.
